Mating season
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Blutbadden mating season is approaching, Monroe has picked Nick for his chosen mate.
1. Mating season

**This is a requested fic for yaoilunarangel.**

Monroe growled to himself, annoyed that mating season was approaching, again. It happened every year without out fail and usually he ended up locked in his house, alone like always. But not this year, this year was different cause this time he actually had a potential mate. It gave him comfort that he wasn't alone for this round, that this time that he'd actually have a chance to prove himself as a good mate. Nick would be there this time, even if the Grimm wouldn't understand what was going at first. Nick rarely ever did, but he was getting better at noticing the odd things that did happen. The clockmaker began to pace around his living room, contemplating his feelings for the younger man, again.

Monroe had been circling around these feelings for weeks and was just now getting used to the idea of it. At first he'd panicked and had ended ignoring Nick for a week, which had been a mistake. There had been a random Grimm creature that had ended up attacking Nick in the middle of one of his detective cases. The Grimm had suspected that it was a Grimm case, but had thought that Monroe had been pissed at him, so he didn't go to him for help and had done the case himself. Nick, being Nick, had gotten badly hurt by the rogue snake creature, ended up with a small concussion, a few broken ribs and a hairline fraction in his left wrist. Monroe had been rightly pissed when he found out, having been told by one of the hospital staff. Monroe had been put on Nick's emergency contact list awhile back, and Monroe was glad he was put there. Monroe growled low in his throat when he thought about what the snake did to his potential mate, the physical damage on that lithe little body had the wolf inside him rage. Though Monroe did feel a certain warmth when he thought about Nick, and then he thought about what Nick would like for wooing.

A good place to start was food, it would show that he was reliable in the kitchen. Nick came over frequently for dinner or breakfast and would often complement Monroe on his cooking skills, so the Blutbad knew it was a good place to start. Tonight would be one of those nights that Nick was going to be coming over to be feed, plus the kids wouldn't be there either. Monroe grinned deviously as he grabbed his keys and cell phone, he had some shopping to do for dinner. Nick had a terrible habit of picking up stray children, and he had introduced them to Monroe. Monroe, of course, had complained about it at first, but had loved each one of 'their pups'. Another thought entered the wolf's mind as he was driving down the street, he should probably get Nick a gift as well. Monroe wondered yet again what to get the younger man and a sudden memory popped up into his memory. Nick seemed to be a rather big bibliophile, which had been a rather pleasant surprise for the Blutbad. Before reaching the grocery store, Monroe stopped by an out of the way, but quant, little bookstore by his regular grocery store.

Two hours later, Monroe's dinner was almost done and Nick's present was wrapped and casually placed at the Grimm's usual spot at the table. Moments later, the doorbell chimed through the house in a delightful ring. Monroe grinned as he took his apron off and loped to the door. The Blutbad grinned as he opened the door, the gin widening as he saw Nick at the door. The young Grimm smiled back, happy to be there. The tension that usually clung to the younger man had melted away as soon as he saw Monroe, the wolf had been his stability for as long as they'd known each other. The wolf was one of the few stabilities that Nick had allowed himself since his parents died, and Monroe knew that.

"Hey Monroe," Nick said, coming in.

"Hey Nick, welcome back. I got something for you," Monroe said, his grin turning softer as they went to the dinning room.

"Oh? You didn't have to Monroe, especially after all the crap I put you through," Nick replied, fidgeting.

"But I wanted to. Here," Monroe responded, picking up the gift and handing it over to the shy Grimm. Nick nodded shyly and gently opened the gifts.

"Oh my god, I've been looking for these books everywhere. Where did you find them?" Nick asked, clutching the rare art and herbology books to his chest. A look of pure delight was on Nick's face as he looked over at the other man in complete awe. The wolf inside Monroe preened that they did a good job for their potential, that these gifts made Nick happy.

"There's this book store near the grocery store that I go to. I remember you mentioning about them in an earlier conversation and thought you'd want them. Don't give me that look, I know your low on cash right now, and I wanted to by it for you," Monroe replied with a nonchalant shrug. The wolf inside preened even more when Nick's joyous smile.

"Thank you so much Monroe, I love it," Nick said happily. The Grimm needed some happy moments in his life, and the majority of them connected mostly with Monroe.

"You're welcome Nick," Monroe replied with a grin. Nick actually giggled, which made Monroe raise an eyebrow. The Grimm blushed a dark red and looked at the floor in embarrassment. In the next few weeks, Monroe took pain staking care to properly woo Nick. He went out of his way to ask what Nick liked and disliked and to properly get to know the Grimm. As soon as he found out what type of things the Grimm would like, he'd buy them, mostly they were books. He'd make sure to make the Grimm five star meals or help Nick come up with fun stuff for them and the kids to do. Gods above did Nick care too much for people, especially if they were kids that were in need. Hanson, Gracie and Kevin were very good examples of that, Nick even let them stay at his house if they needed someplace to stay. At first Hanson thought is was a charity case, but soon found out that Monroe and Nick really cared.

Roddy, Barry, and Holly depended on them too, as role models and as second parents. When they met Kevin, Hanson and Gracie, they'd been weary but had soon accepted them as part of the pack. Holly was the most excited about having three new people in their pack, especially since one of them was a girl. Gracie was rather pleased with having another girl in the group as well, her and Holly had become fast friends because of it. The kids really seemed to depend on Nick and Monroe's kindness, especially Nick considering he was the one who offered up his house and a good chunk of his money. That was another thing that made Monroe happy, Nick's parental instincts. That made the wolf inside Monroe pleased, to know that his potential mate would be a good parent to any pups they might adopt in the future. Assuming they had a future together of course. Monroe growled to himself, of course they'd have a future together, he was going to do everything right for this mating. Plus, Nick had already accepted the first gift of wooing, which meant that the Grimm accepted the chance to be wooed.


	2. The break up

When Nick and Juliet broke up, Monroe was the first person to get the call, though he had known before hand that had been coming. Monroe was the first to be told that Juliet had broken it off with Nick, and the first to come over and curl around the broken hearted Grimm. The vet had decided that their relationship wasn't worth it after they had met Hanson and Gracie, deciding that Nick was a little too involved with his cases, a little to obsessed with them. She had even go so far as to accuse him of being a dirty cop, saying that he was collecting and peddling kids for an illegal sex trade. So all in all, the first break up had been completely and utterly gruesome. Of course, Juliet couldn't leave well enough alone after the break up and had strung Nick along for more weeks, giving the poor man an inkling of hope that she didn't mean it and that she wanted him. She had completely shattered Nick's heart throughout the whole ordeal and the Grimm was too good a person to say anything to her though. Plus he'd never stoop so low as to hit a women. Nick had clung to her because they'd been together for two and half years, and friends long before that, he saw her as part of his family circle and she'd screwed him over.

It took Nick curling in Monroe's lap, shaking and silently sobbing for the Blutbad not to go out and hunt the girl down and kill her. Hanson, Gracie, Kevin, Roddy, Barry, and Holly had all rallied around Nick when they had found out and wanted to harm Juliet as well. Nick still hurt because of the break up, but Monroe stitched the Grimm back together, like he usually did. Family was important to Nick and he clung to the people who'd give him even an inkling of a chance. It was one of the reasons he had to help their kids, had to give them something of a family because he never wanted a child to feel unloved like he did before his aunt took him in. Currently, Nick was curled into Nick's side, snuffling quietly into Monroe's shoulder.

"Why didn't you changer your number Nick?" Roddy asked gently, rubbing the Grimm's shoulder.

"I did yesterday during lunch at work. She showed up at my house this morning to confront me about it," Nick murmured back, turning his face to look at Roddy with wet eyes.

"I see," Roddy said biting his lower lip.

"Geeze, she seemed so nice when we met her. This just proves you can never tell with people," Gracie said with a sad expression adorning her young face.

"I know. Fuck Nick, your eye looks horrible," Hanson said, shifting nervously, the others made agreeing noises. He was right, of course, Nick's left eye did look absolutely terrible. There was a shallow cut very close to the cornea and it was already swelling with a bruise where Juliet had punched him. The vet only came over to Nick's house when she discovered Nick had changed his number so she couldn't call incessantly anymore. The vet had gotten three lucky shots in before Holly had surprised her by tackling her. The young Blutbad had gone to Nick's house to pick him up for dinner at Monroe's and had witnessed the vet attacking Nick. The Grimm didn't fight back for the simple fact that he didn't believe in hitting women. Juliet had known this and used this little tidbit to her advantage. The cut that Nick acquired had been from a lone, long nail that had snagged at Nick's soft, pale skin.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to pick a guy up when he's down," Nick murmured back sarcastically. There was no venom in his words, though it was painfully dry along with the sarcasm.

"Want us to go get her?" Barry asked in all seriousness face stony. Nick and Monroe had introduced him to Roddy and his other friends and had become the parents he'd always wanted when he was a child. Ones that didn't argue or fight with each other over traditions and didn't leave for hours or days on end because of work. Nick gave them a tired, almost defeated look, knowing they'd ignore any sarcasm that he'd pop out.

"She isn't worth it Barry. Plus it isn't right for a man to hit a women," Nick replied, his grey-blue eyes finally dry.

"But you are," Monroe replied quietly, arm tightening around Nick's slender waist. The weider-Blutbad was desperately trying to keep his instincts in check, desperately trying to keep the wolf caged tight so it wouldn't go on a murderous rampage. The vet had stooped so low as to not only emotionally hurt his intended on multiple occasions, but to physically damage his precious Grimm as well. One side of his brain wanted to hunt Juliet down and eat her heart and tear out her slender throat. The other side was promptly saying that not only did Nick really needed him now, the precious Grimm was finally free to be pursued more aggressively.

"Thank you Monroe, that means a lot coming from you," Nick said with a soft, but watery smile. Monroe smiled back and the kids let out a groan. They shook their heads when Nick asked what the matter was. Obviously, Nick was way to oblivious to notice that Monroe was hitting on him. That week, Nick stayed over at Monroe's house for a week and a half, much to Monroe's delight. It made the wolf inside him happy that Nick was so comfortable in his territory, plus it made his wooing a little easier in the long run. Nick, of course, had been confused by it, but just went along with it. It hurt when Nick decided to go back home, but Monroe knew that Nick needed to go about making himself a little more secure in his own house. A thrill went in his heart when Nick gave him a key and said he was welcome to come over and stay anytime. Monroe was quick to mark Nick's territory as his, just so others wesen knew who Nick's house belonged to. The kids also had keys, just in case they needed to a place to stay as well


	3. Attraction

"You look very nice Nick," Monroe said with an appreciating grin. The young Grimm blushed lightly, enticing the wolf with the light red coloring on his potential mates pale cheeks.

"T-thank you Monroe, you don't look so bad yourself," Nick replied, shuffling his boot covered feet and looking down at the ground. Monroe had finally talked Nick into dinner and a movie, saying he'd be paying for both, much to the Grimm's annoyance. The Grimm had dressed in a pair of form fitting black jeans, a deep blue turtle neck that made his blue-grey eyes pop and knee high black boots. Monroe was dressed in dark was jeans, a semi tight grey long sleeves and comfortable ankle high dark brown boots.

"I mean it Grimm, you look really good," Monroe said, his grin turning wolfish. Nick bit his bottom lip adorably, light blush darkening and he shifted on his feet. Monroe's instincts preened and got hyped up by how Nick was reacting to his complements. Plus, the nice red on Nick's face made the Blutbad want to _eat _the Grimm up.

"Thanks again Monroe, you didn't have to take me out, but I appreciate it," Nick said, placing his hands in his pockets as they walked to the car. Nick tilted his head just right flashing a bit of his pale throat at Monroe. That pale throat was making the Blutbad want to howl and tackle the Grimm and place claiming bites along that slender column of throat as he mounted him. He held back, for it wasn't time for that yet.

"Your welcome and I wanted to. You deserve to be taken care of and spoiled once in a while," Monroe replied with a grin, waving his hand through the air as if it was nothing.

"But that's just it, you've been taking really good care of me for the last two months, feeding, paying and taking care of me for the last two months. Well, excessively feeding and paying for me. Plus you've nearly lost it during several Grimm cases when I've gotten hurt," Nick said, voice dripping with worry. Monroe let out a small laugh and shook his head. He was pleased with Nick's concern.

"I'm fine Nick, I promise, both financially and Blutbad wise," Monroe said soothingly as he unlocked his car. Nick gave him a pout when Monroe opened his door, but blushed nonetheless. Nick was getting edgy with Monroe, getting worried for his best friend. Monroe had been hovering protectively around Nick since his break up with Juliet and had been basically throwing books, dinners, and other odd gifts at him. When Monroe had found out that Nick liked to draw and paint, during the month prior, he'd also been heaping art supplies on him as well.

Nick, on a whim, decided to paint something for Monroe as a gift. It was a beautiful painting of a large wolf howling with a full moon in the back round. The Blutbad had been impressed when he saw it, even more so when he discovered that Nick had painted it. Monroe had been obsessively complementing any piece of his art work since then. Plus, the wolf seemed to be obsessively complementing him at every chance he had. Nick, in spite of being worried, enjoyed the attention Monroe was giving, loved the complements and the dinners, the gifts of books and art supplies that he never had money to get. It seemed a little worse recently, because Nick had finally started to realize how ruggedly handsome Monroe was. The Grimm blushed deeply at the thought and looked down at his hands.

Monroe was attractive, though not in the conventual way. His hands were deliciously calloused from working on his clocks and other things and felt wonderful when they glided across his skin when the other male was fixing him up. It was one of the reasons why Nick usually went to Monroe to fix up his wounds. The other was his fear of hospitals, to much death associated with them. Nick's mind began to wonder about what else Monroe's large hands would be good for. The Grimm's face darkened again when his mind went down the gutter. Nick felt himself stiffen inside his dark wash jeans and he cautiously looked around his living room.

When the coast was clear, Nick unzipped his pants and pulled his hardened shaft out. Quickly clasping the hardened flesh, Nick began to jerk his slender hand. A moan fell from his full lips when imagined another hand on him, a larger more calloused one. Nick jerked his hips up, fucking into his slender hand. His thumb rubbed the head, spreading the leaking pre-cum around, letting it drip down the sides making it easier for him to move inside his hand. Nick dipped his thumb into the slit in one harsh movement, making his head fall back and his mouth spread wide.

"MONROE!" Nick cried out as he came brutally all over his hand. Nick idly licked his hand clean, not really thinking on his own taste In his post orgasmic state, he realized he called Monroe's name as he climaxed.

"Oh god, he'll never want to talk to me again," Nick moaned out, panic clear in his voice. He peeked through his hands and spotted a book on his coffee table. It was one of the first books Monroe had gotten him. The detective tilted his head curiously, hell had been curious since Monroe had been buying these gifts. The only thing that really rang in his mind, aside from panic, was: what did the gifts mean


	4. Discoveries

Nick sighed deeply, his breath rattling slightly in chest, their weakened state apparent. The Grimm hated being sick, hated that his lungs would become this weak during said sickness, making it almost impossible for him to actually breath. Idly, he wondered if he should contact Monroe, then decided against it. The wolf had been obsessing lately about Nick's health and him being in one piece. Plus the Blutbad had started to become sweeter in his antics towards him, as if he was actually trying to woo him using romantic gifts.

Nick glanced over at his coffee table, looking at the vase of deep purple orchids and fragrant red roses. Nick had been surprised that Monroe hadn't tweaked and thrown a fit at the sight of the blood red flowers. When Nick had asked about it, stuttering and blushing, shy about the gift of flowers. Monroe had given him a slightly tight smile and replied that the shy look Nick gave him was worth any issues. The Grimm had blushed a deep, pretty, red that made the Blutbad want to chase the pretty Grimm and knot him.

Nick sighed again and got to his feet, swaying unsteadily as he stood there. The young man waited a moment more before he walked over to the newer book shelf that he had installed when Juliet moved out. It held the majority of his Grimm books, along with a couple of other oddities his aunt had left for him. Nick quickly scanned the spines of the ancient books, looking for a specific one that would help him on his quest. Moments later, Nick spotted the book he'd need for his information. The Grimm grinned broadly as he pulled out the book on Blutbadden and went back to the couch to read up on the aggressive wolves.

Two hours and three boxes of orange juice later, Nick finally found something on Blutbadden habits. Nick bit his bottom lip as he read the chapter on common mating habits. It discussed that when a male Blutbad found a potential mate before mating season. They'd first start wooing them, then there would be a chase, to test the males of their worth and the final out come if the proved themselves. Nick blushed when he read that Blutbadden were like wolves or dogs in a certain way because they tended to knot their chosen mates. He bit his lip again at the thought of being tied to Monroe a half an hour. A second later, Nick started to violently cough into his slender hands. When he stopped, he panicked because he spotted a few drops of blood in his hands. Worriedly, he called Monroe.

"Nick?" Monroe asked after the second ring, deep voice calm.

"Can you come over? I need you," Nick said weakly before he started coughing again. Monroe reared back, the wolf in him standing alert in worry.

"I'll be over in ten minutes," Monroe said, panic clear in his voice.

"'Kay," Nick replied, voice steal weak. Eight minutes later, Monroe was letting himself in with the spare key Nick gave him.

"How long have you been sick Nick?" Monroe asked, looking Nick over as he placed one of his large hands on Nick's forehead.

"Three days, I didn't want to worry you so I didn't say anything, but blood showed up the last two times that I coughed," Nick replied, voice rough.

"Probably because your throat's a little torn up," Monroe replied before pulling back. "I have some tea that will help."

The Blutbad went into the kitchen and was quick to make the tea for Nick, wanting to help his Grimm as much as he could. When he came back, he noticed the Grimm book on the table and quickly glanced at the words as he handed Nick the tea. His face darkened considerable when he realized what, exactly Nick had been reading. Nick noticed Monroe's eyes glance at the book, and how his face darkened in a blush.

"Yeah, we need to talk about that," Nick said with a small frown before taking another sip of his tea.

"Yeah, we do," Monroe replied, shift nervously from one foot to the other.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nick asked, fidgeting with the cup in his hands.

"I didn't know how to tell you about this. I want you as my mate Nick, because you match up to what my instincts want. Plus, you've been accepting my gifts so you're not opposed. Or are you?" Monroe asked tentatively, looking Nick in the eyes.

"I want to be you to be your mate Monroe," Nick replied sincerely, as he placed his mug on the coffee table. Monroe gave him a sharp look, assessing the pretty Grimm before he grinned at the younger man.

"Really?" Monroe asked, voice conveying his anxiety.

"Really, and as soon as I get better, we're going to do this right by having the chase," Nick replied with a grin.

"What?" Monroe huffed out, voice conveying his actual excitement.

"You chose to do this the Blutbadden way, and we're going to finish it the Blutbadden way," Nick responded with a grin. Monroe grinned in response and leaned down to kiss the Grimm. This might be his only chance at actually kissing the Grimm. Nick kissed him back happily


	5. The chase

Almost two weeks later, Nick was well enough to go to work. Not only was Nick well enough for work, he was well enough for well enough for Blutbadden mating season. Monroe couldn't have been more pleased with this prospect either. Nick had just gotten better in time for the beginning of mating season, ready and healthy enough for the chase. Idly, the man thought that he was exceedingly glad that Angela had never been around during mating season. Now that was one women he would not have been happy to have been tied down to, she was way to destructive for a healthy relationship.

Nick, now that he thought about it, was the perfect choice in a mate. The Grimm was healthy, strong and had an excellent parental instinct, easy to talk to, and even easier to love. Nick was loyal to a fault and trusted as if it was going out of style. He was innocent to a degree, but knew enough about the world to know how hard life actually was. The Grimm was gorgeous and kind, with a full mouth that led Monroe to think how beautiful they'd be stretched around his swollen cock. The Blutbad groaned at the thought of fucking Nick's pretty mouth to a hard climax, and keeping it in that throat to make Nick swallow his hot seed. Moments later, his doorbell rang out and Monroe felt a warm flutter of anticipation. Monroe opened the door and his mouth dropped open in shock. Nick stood before him in form fitting jeans and a deep red hoodie.

"Come and get me," Nick said with a cock teasing grin before shooting of into the woods across the street. Monroe gaped after him before shooting after the younger man, barely remembering to shut his door as he began to chase his Grimm. The wolf in him was pulling at it's metaphorical leash, demanding to prove his worth, and desperate to claim the pretty prey he hunted. A whiff of Nick's honeyed scent tickle his nose, teasing the wolf in him, taunting him with the need to mark, mate, own, claim.

A playful laugh reached his sensitive ears as Monroe tracked his potential mate. It was making the wolf go berserk and needing to find the Grimm and to take him, knot him, breed him.

_'Mine,Mate,Claim,Mine,Mine, MINE!' _Monroe thought frantically, the new mantra echoing in his head. Nick was his mate, no one could touch, kiss or fuck the pretty Grimm outside of him. A flash of red caught his red tinted eyes and he grinned. Shooting off after Nick, herding the pretty man to a secluded meadow that would be a perfect place to claim the man. Nick glanced back once and a mischievous twinkle entered his blue-grey eyes and he turned back around to focus in front of him. Monroe growled loudly as the man disappeared from his sight. Not that he need that right now, Nick was going to the place he wanted him. Moments later, Nick shot out into the meadow, panting heavily. He didn't slow his stride as made it to the center of the meadow before Monroe tackled him to the ground.

"Mine," Monroe snarled before latching on to the back of Nick's slender neck. The Grimm froze in his spot on the ground, not moving as Monroe grasped his neck. Nick wasn't scared that Monroe would hurt him, but knew that Monroe wanted his submission.

"Yours," Nick responded, panting. Monroe pulled back and admired the teeth impression in the back of Nick's neck. Seconds later, Monroe had Nick's pants pulled off of him, groaning at the lack of underwear. The wolf inside howled at the sight of the full ass on display before him, making him harder at the sight. Monroe propped the Grimm onto all fours, enjoying the submissive way that Nick was placed. Monroe was quick to unzip his pants, quicker still to push them down around his knees.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Grimm, gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to move without a limp for weeks. Gonna breed ya good Nick," Monroe groaned out before spitting onto his fingers. His words made Nick moan hotly, desperation obvious. Two fingers slid into Nick's tight, virgin entrance.

"Oh god Monroe," Nick moaned out, thrusting back onto Monroe's fingers.

"Your gonna love this Nick, gonna get you addicted to it," Monroe groaned out, adding two more fingers. Nick let out a shout and tossed his head around wildly in pleasure.

"Pleas Monroe, fuck me please," Nick panted out, begging to be filled with Monroe's length. The wolf grinned at the pretty begging and took his fingers out. He spite on his hand and used it to lube up his throbbing cock. Monroe aligned himself up with Nick's entrance, teasing the younger man with his tip before shoving himself into that tight heat until his balls slapped gently against Nick's taught ass. Nick let out a shout at the pleasured pain that coursed through his body, starting at his entrance.

"Sorry, sorry. God, you're so tight," Monroe groaned out, leaning over Nick's body to whisper in the Grimm's ear. Nick arched submissively into Monroe's body, gasping and convulsing around Monroe's intruding length. Monroe licked Nick's neck and let his hands wander, giving his mate the chance to adjust to the harsh intrusion. Seconds later, Nick shoved his hips back and tightened his muscles, giving Monroe permission to move. Monroe grinned and bit Nick's earlobe before thrusting into Nick's body, pegging his prostate in the first thrust.

"Ooooohhhhhh," Nick moaned out, clasping at the moist dirt and grass below him. Monroe grunted as Nick tightened, but didn't slow his hard, fast pace. Monroe's large hands splayed on Nick's slender hips, giving him the added leverage to plow Nick into the waiting ground. Plea's of 'harder' and 'faster' rang out in the meadow as Monroe pounded into Nick's willing body. For every forward thrust of Monroe's hips, Nick would push back to meet the hard movements. Nick balanced himself on one hand and reached to grab his aching cock, wanting to cum. Monroe growled and slapped Nick's hand away.

"No, your gonna cum just from me fucking ya," Monroe snarled out, hands tightening on Nick's hips. Nick let out a pitiful moan.

"N-need to come, let me come, p-please," Nick sobbed out, muscles clenching desperately around Monroe's throbbing cock.

"Not yet," Monroe growled out and fucked into Nick with a hard pace. Moments later, Monroe felt himself beginning to swell and he grinned into Nick's clothed shoulder. He pulled back until his tip was the only thing to remain.

"Gonna swell inside you Nick," Monroe said, making Nick moan desperately, his entrance trying to suck Monroe back in. "You're my bitch, mine to fuck, mine to breed, do you understand Nick?"

Nick let out an answering moan before Monroe slammed into him so hard, Nick saw stars. Nick climaxed then and there, letting his white seed splatter on the ground. Monroe moaned at the tightness and he felt his knot complete it's swelling. He thrust in once more before he climaxed into his mate. Nick let out another moan as Monroe filled his insides to the brim. Both panted in exhaustion and felt pure bliss.

"How long we stuck like this?" Nick panted out as he caught his breath.

"Half hour," Monroe replied as he gently maneuvered them onto their sides.

"Okay, gonna sleep 'till then," Nick said, before his breath evened out in sleep. Monroe grinned and curled his large body around his mate, determined to protect him out in the woods, and for the rest of their natural lives


End file.
